The Confusion
by ticktickticktock
Summary: After Sebastian does something to make Blaine question his and Kurt's relationship, Blaine is more confused than ever. And when Kurt starts acting weird too, his confusion only grows. Can he figure out what's going on before he just gives up?


**This is for jememj, who sent in a one-shot request to me. Hopefully it's what you were looking for. :)**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Blainey. Don't be like that."<p>

"No, I've really got to... I've got to go.. Kurt's waiting for me and I-"

"Kurt? You don't need Kurt." Sebastian smirked, shaking his head as he stepped closer to Blaine. He reached out, making the shorter boy flinch away in fear.

Blaine had stopped by Dalton to see his old Warbler friends and had spent the afternoon laughing and singing songs with them all. He'd just been about to leave when Sebastian had stopped him, saying he'd like to chat for a bit. And Blaine being such the dapper young man that he was said yes; after all, Sebastian was just trying to be nice, right? He'd been chatting with Blaine over Facebook and a few times through texts, and Blaine just saw it as a friendly gesture. Nothing more.

So, the two sat down in the Warbler choir room to talk.  
>The talking, however, quickly switched to flirting on Sebastian's part and Blaine realized that he needed to leave.<br>Fast.  
>The look in Sebastian's eyes made him so uncomfortable, and he just knew that something bad was going to happen. It was if he could sense it.<p>

Sebastian took another step closer to the curly-haired boy, who let out a small gasp of surprise when he backed into a wall. "What is it, Blainey-Bear? Nervous? I just want to show you what you're missing out on, what Kurt can never do as good as me..." Smirking, he suddenly leaned in and forced himself upon Blaine, his lips brutal and attacking for a kiss and his hands roaming the other boy's body.

Blaine reacted by immediately turning his head and attempting to shove Sebastian away. However, he was much taller and more difficult to budge. "Get away from me. You're disgusting and I don't want you!"

"Ah, but you will. When Kurt realizes how pathetic you are and kicks you to the curb, I'll be all you have left to turn to. It's just a matter of time." Sebastian said simply, leaning in closer to Blaine now. "I'll have you soon, Blainey. All of you." With a seductive wink he allowed his eyes to rake over his body, making Blaine shiver. Just that look made him feel even more violated than he already was.

"Can't wait til we do this again." Sebastian added before leaning in for another forceful kiss, ignoring Blaine's shoving protests. When he pulled away he merely laughed, shaking his head as he turned and headed out of the room. "Pathetic."

The doors slammed closed behind him and Blaine gasped out a breath, his eyes wide at the realization of what had just happened to him. Sebastian had just kissed him! Sebastian had just touched him! He said... he said Kurt wouldn't want him anymore.

"Oh god."

He was trembling horribly now, almost resembling that of a freezing person shivering as he tried to collect himself so he could leave. He needed to leave and go home so he could have Kurt come over and help with homework...

But what if Sebastian was waiting for him? What if he was just going to corner him in the hallway again? Oh, the thought absolutely terrified him to death. The feel of his lips, of his hands, was just so... disgusting. He couldn't take it.

He needed Kurt. So with a shaky hand Blaine pulled out his cellphone and hit the speed dial for Kurt's number. It took a few rings, but the countertenor finally picked up the phone. "Hello?" He sounded a bit frustrated, annoyed even, and the tone caused Blaine to frown.

"H-Hey Kurt..."

"Oh, Blaine! It's you."

"Well of course it is..." Blaine frowned at his boyfriend's words. Was he not glad he called? Did he not want to talk? "I... I just needed to hear you for a moment." He said softly.

"Okay, honey." Kurt said, though Blane couldn't help but think that he sounded a bit distracted. Was everything alright? "I can talk to you."

Frowning now, Blaine hesitantly began to make his way towards the hallway, wanting nothing more than to get out of here. "You know what? I'll just... I'll just talk to you later." It was obvious that Kurt didn't want to talk then, and Blaine didn't want to push it. He abruptly hung up and squared his shoulders, not slowing his pace until he reached his car outside.

The familiar inside of his car made him calm down and he locked the doors, now feeling much more relaxed since he was in a place where Sebastian could no longer get to him. And thank god for that, because Blaine knew he might be sick if he had to see that boy again.  
>"Just calm down and go home." He whispered, gripping the steering wheel tightly, glad to be getting far away from the disgusting boy that had just harassed him.<p>

However, the drive to his house left him plenty of time to think about Sebastian's words and the way Kurt had been acting on the phone. It had seemed like his boyfriend wasn't interested and hadn't cared that he needed to talk, so... what if Sebastian was right? Was Kurt going to get tired of him and toss him aside? Was he getting tired of him already...?

Oh god, maybe he was!

"Oh god. Oh my god." Blaine bit his lip nervously before abruptly shivering, suddenly remembering the disgusting feeling of Sebastian's lips on his. Ugh. It was revolting and he just felt like he needed a shower now. Yeah, a nice hot shower would make him feel better.

So that was the first thing he did when he got home. He took a long, hot shower and scrubbed his body, wanting to rid himself of the haunting memory of Sebastian's hands on himself. Those disgusting hands that he never wanted to see again...  
>"UGH!" Sighing, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, still shaking slightly from the earlier events of the day. He knew he needed to just forget about what had happened, but he felt so violated and he just wanted to curl up in Kurt's arms and cry, but... well, he didn't have Kurt. And he probably wouldn't for much longer either.<p>

Blaine was still frowning as he headed into his bedroom and found some comfy clothes to throw on, deciding that he was just going to go to bed. Forget about the stupid homework he had, or his desire to call Kurt and try to talk again... He needed to sleep.

Things weren't any better the next morning. He woke up to an empty house without even a note or anything to indicate where his parents were, and then Kurt hadn't texted him his usual "Good morning, beautiful!" that he sent every day at exactly 7 AM. It was enough to put Blaine in a horrible, depressed state.

Everything was really strange when he got to school, too. He passed Rachel and Mercedes in the hallway and attempted to stop for a chat, but they quickly rushed on with, saying they couldn't stop to talk. The same thing happened with Rory, Puck, Quinn, and Santana. Even Brittany just walked right by without a word. And then, Kurt wasn't waiting for him at his locker like he usually was every morning. They usually met at Blaine's in the morning, and then at Kurt's after the last bell of the day rang. But apparently that wasn't the case today, and Blaine hadn't gotten the memo.

Huh.

Sighing, he grabbed his books from his locker and decided to just go on to class, thinking that he'd see Kurt and the others during Glee Club and they could talk later. But as he rounded the corner he stopped, frowning when he saw his boyfriend standing at his locker, whispering something to Rachel and Mercedes.  
>"Hey, I... I thought you guys couldn't stop to talk?" He asked when he finally approached the group, frowning at the way they jumped apart and looked at him with wide eyes.<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt said suddenly, seeming surprised and a little flustered by the appearance of his boyfriend. "What're you, um, doing over here?"

"Well you didn't meet me at my locker like we always do..."

"Oh!" Kurt glanced down at the designer watch on his wrist for a moment. "I'm sorry! It's just been a really busy morning..." He trailed off and glanced at Rachel and Mercedes, who nodded slightly and walked away without a word.

Blaine watched with confusion, wondering what on earth was going on. Kurt could have just texted him or something...  
>"Well I guess I'll just... go to class." He finally mumbled.<p>

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Kurt pecked Blaine on the cheek before he turned and quickly walked in the opposite direction, shocking Blaine by leaving without an offer to walk his boyfriend to class.

"Yeah, bye..." He said softly, sighing as he began to make his way towards class again. He just didn't understand what was going on with Kurt and all of his friends. They were acting really strange this morning and Blaine didn't like it at all. Suddenly, Sebastian's words echoed in his mind, _"When Kurt realizes how pathetic you are and kicks you to the curb, I'll be all you have left to turn to. It's just a matter of time..."_

Oh god, what if that was what was going on? What if Kurt didn't want him anymore and he'd somehow gotten their friends to turn on him too? He was really going to be alone and have no one to turn to (because there was no way he was turning to that bastard Sebastian)...  
>'Stop it.' Blaine suddenly told himself as he turned to enter his Calculus classroom, 'Just stop it and focus on school right now; you're fine.'<p>

That, however, was easier said than done. As the day dragged on Blaine only became more anxious about what was going on with his boyfriend, and by the time he entered the choir room for Glee Club, he was moping. He knew he was. He sighed as he sat down in the back row, not even attempting to speak to any of the others that were already in the room; after all, they were probably just going to ignore him anyways...

The bell rang after a few minutes and suddenly Blaine looked up, blinking when he saw that Kurt was standing in front of the others, grinning widely like he was extremely exited about something.  
>"Hello!" He said in a sing-song voice, glancing to their teacher who was giving him a curious look. "Mr. Schue, some of us have something we'd like to start class off with, if that's okay."<p>

Nodding, Mr. Schue clapped his hands once and moved to sit down. "Sure! That's perfectly fine; I like to see you're already prepared with something."

"Okay!" Kurt turned back to his fellow members of New Directions with a smile, his grin only widening as everyone stood and walked down to join the countertenor by the piano. Confused, Blaine looked at all of them, wondering why he was the only one still sitting. Had all of them prepared something... without him? Had he been... left out? The realization hit him like he'd been physically slapped and he abruptly stood up, ready to leave.

"Wait!"

The sound of Kurt's voice made him stop and he turned to look at the boy, not even trying to hide the look of hurt of his face. "Why? So I can listen to a song you guys obviously prepared without me? I don't want to-"

"Please, Blaine. Just... just listen." Kurt pleaded, his wide glasz eyes staring at Blaine. "Please?"

It took him a moment, but Blaine finally just gave in and sat down, basically pouting as he stared at all of his classmates. This was stupid. He didn't want to sit here. He wanted to go home were he could-

_"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_  
><em>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<em>  
><em>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down."<em>

The sound of Kurt's angelic voice made Blaine look up and his eyes widened as memories of this song flooded his mind.

_"Before you met me, I was alright_  
><em>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<em>  
><em>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, we'll be young forever..."<em>

Suddenly the whole group joined in, singing and harmonizing in a beautiful way as they moved into the chorus,

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
><em>Just one touch, now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real, so take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back."<em>

Then it was just Kurt again, smiling widely as he sang with his gaze focused on Blaine like he was the only thing in the world.

_"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_  
><em>Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets<em>  
><em>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece<em>  
><em>I'm complete<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
><em>Just one touch, now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real, so take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"<em>

Kurt stepped forward then and gave a little shimmy as he made his way to where Blaine was sitting, doing this next part with a grin,

_"I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight..."<em>

He gently dragged a hand along Blaine's thigh before he hopped down and went back to the group, joining together for the chorus,

_"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
><em>Just one touch, now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real, so take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight..."<em>

The group trailed off and Blaine stood up and clapped, his previous irritation with his friends completely gone after such a beautiful performance. It brought back to many good memories and Kurt's voice had been so beautiful.

"Blaine." Suddenly Kurt stepped forward, smiling as he stood there with his hands clasped in front of him. "It was exactly a year ago today that we met on that staircase at Dalton you took my hand and took me to see you and the Warbler's perform his beautiful song. Since then it has always reminded me of you, and you... you will always be my teenage dream."

Blaine stood there for a moment, stunned by what Kurt had just said. A year? It had really been a year ago today that they'd met and this song... The song! Oh! "You guys have been practicing this a lot, haven't you?" He whispered.

"Yes. I wanted it to be perfect." Kurt said softly.

"And we sounded_ amazing_!" Rachel butted in with a huge grin.

With a smile, Blaine walked down to where Kurt stood, immediately wrapping his arms around his boyfriend for a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much, honey." He said softly.

Everything else made so much more sense now. Kurt had probably seemed so distracted last night because they were practicing the song, and then everyone else had been acting strangely this morning because they hadn't wanted to give anything away.  
>...Which meant that what Sebastian had said was wrong. Way, <em>way<em> wrong.

Kurt wasn't tired of him. He was still deeply in love and standing right here, having just sung a beautiful song to prove it. And for that Blaine was extremely thankful. Smiling, he pulled back to look into those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much. "I love you, Kurt." He said softly.

Kurt's face lit up at those words and he leaned in for a kiss. "I love you too, Blaine. I love you so, so much."

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, I hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**If you have a request for a one-shot, send it to me and I just might do it!**

**Review?**


End file.
